DanisnotonfireXReader
by RareSmutWriter
Summary: You vacation in London and due to an unexpected run- in with Dan and Phil, you come to find out that Dan is having some emotional problems. And only being with you can fix it.


You had been in London less than a week before you had become friends with Dan and Phil. You saved up a ton of money before the summer to vacation to England's metropolis. You found an extra cheap hotel in the middle of town, only about $50 to stay in for one night! With extra spending money on hand, you decided to walk down to the Forbidden Planet to check out the graphic novels. As you browsed, you found a nice copy of some anime concept art. Reaching out to grab it, another hand does so at the same time.

"Oh, uh… sorry friend. I didn't notice, um… you can take the book."

You look over and notice Phil Lester standing awkwardly, blushing slightly.

"No, no. You can take it. as my way of saying thanks for all the bad days you made me smile," you say, looking as sincere as possible.

"You're a fan?! I'm so glad to know. You're the first American we've seen in awhile. And I'm quite surprised, you're not like… fangirling like many others do."

"Well, I jus…" You were cut off abruptly, just as Dan appeared from the aisle over.

"A fan, oh my, wasn't prepared for this, literally." His hair was slightly out of place, as you could see, that is what he was referring to.

"Dan! There you are. I was wondering where you'd gotten to," Phil says, genuinely surprised.

"Louise just called and cancelled plans for tonight, I was just on the phone."

"Oh, well that's too bad. Hope she's alright. Hey, Dan, look at this fan! Cheeky rhyme for our American friend, Phil says, slightly nudging you with his elbow. "We grabbed for the same book at the same time."

Dan says, "Hello! You and Phil must be similar then, haha. What's your name?"

"I'm (y/n), Just on vacation."

"Hey, Phil, since Louise canceled maybe we can take (y/n) back to our place and make friends."

"That sounds fun. But, (y/n), don't tell any other fans," he whispers, "They would be jealous."

You're shocked that they want to befriend you. You quickly obliged and they walked out of the store with you in tow. You are all fluttery and nervous. You always had the biggest crush on Dan, and nobody knew. You watched every video of his, every live stream. And now meeting him, and even being invited to his house, was the greatest thing that had ever happened to you.

You ride the subway with Dan and Phil making small talk. You talk about your life back home, and they share little stories of their friendship. But you noticed that Dan was acting strange every once in awhile he would glance at the floor and nervously squirm. Phil didn't seem to notice.

As you reached their apartment, Dan became noticeably flustered; but in the dark light of the apartment, he hid it well.

"Well sit wherever you like. Play the games, watch Netflix, it's all open to a new friend," said Phil showing you the couch. You sat down opposite of Dan's "browsing position," from one of his videos. A faint smile cracked on your lips as you remembered it. You heard Phil pick up his phone, reading a message that he had just gotten.

"Dan, come here please."

"Here I am," Dan says, entering while pulling down a t-shirt he just changed into.

"Is it okay if I go out tonight? An old friend wants to meet up."

"An old friend?" Dan looked comically suspicious, and you can't help but smile. It just looked like a video scenario. "Are you sure it's not a… girl?!"

Phil blushed deeply, and stammered, "W-well no. Yes. But nothing is going on, she's just a friend!"

"Haha, it's alright Phil. Go ahead, me and (y/n) will get along beautifully." Dan looks over at you and gives an approving nod. "You look like a gamer, we'll be fine.

Phil says, "Well okay. I'll be going now, I really will be late if not. Pleasure meeting you, (y/n)."

"Same to you, Phil!" You say, and he walks out of the apartment.

"Well, you must know me well enough to not sit on the other side of the couch. I thank you." Dan sits down and looks at you.

"Hey, Dan? I always assumed you and Phil were together? I'm not part of the Phandom, but it seemed likely."

"No, but we gave up ever trying to convince the 12-year-old fangirls and the rest of the internet that we're not. Might as well go with the flow.

"Haha I see. But can I ask you something?"

"Go for it."

"Why did you invite me here, being a literal stranger and all?"

"Honestly, I knew Phil was gonna be out, and after Louise cancelled, I just figured why not? I don't like being alone. You weren't going crazy, either. I found it interesting that you saw us as actual people, not like super celebrities."

"I was internally screaming."

"Keyword internally," Dan says, and laughs. You laugh with him, his sweet smile so warming.

"I'm really glad I can be here. In England, I mean. I travel alone because I guess I'm a loner, I usually have the internet to keep me company. That's why I love your videos so much."

"That's my goal. To entertain and make people happy. I'd say that having the internet as your only friend is bad, but I don't want to be a hypocrite… I was um… planning to play some piano. Would you care to have a listen?"

"Gladly!" You were excited to hear him play. But you couldn't shake the feeling that he was actually playing just for you.

It's about 7 p.m. and the sun was starting to set. The pinkish glare coming through the window was amazing. As Dan led you to his room, he cracked his knuckles. You sat on the very edge of his bed, being careful not to seem too comfortable. He sits at his piano.

"Are you ready?"

"Yep, so ready."

He began playing. After a few notes, you realize that he's playing with what looks like handwritten sheet music. You think about how it must be his own song. You observe how intimately he plays, how focused he seems. You're astonished at how beautiful he looks. As the last note went silent, he turns around, and catches you staring. He meets your gaze eye to eye.

"(Y/n), I need to talk seriously. But I'm scared."

"Dan, why are you scared?"

He looks down, obviously disgruntled. "I'm scared of someone finding out that I'm terrified of being alone.

"Daniel. You will never be alone. You have Phil. And millions of fans that would be there for you instantly."

"That's not quite what I mean, though." He gets up and sits next to you. "I know I have fans. But they don't see me like a friend would. They wouldn't look at my feelings, at least most wouldn't. Like, how almost like you see me as normal. And I know Phil is here for me, but if anything ever happened to him… I-I'd be here by m-myself. And I know I couldn't do that." Tears began to well in his eyes. You can see months of pain and frustration finally overfilling.

"Nothing is going to happen to Phil."

"But you never know that (y/n)."

"I know, Dan, but it's okay." On an impulse to make him hopefully stop crying, you say, "I'll be here for you, if no one else can be." You look at him with the caressing eyes of love. He suddenly pulls you into a vice grip hug. You're shocked, and have to snap out of it to force yourself to reciprocate his hold. He slumps on your shoulder, then pulls away. His puffy eyes are downcast, as if he was ashamed. He looks up and you're locked into his gaze.

"(Y/n). I really like you. I kind of knew since on the underground. There was just something about you. And now I know. You have an amazing heart. That's something I need right now. Please, stay with me."

Tears were now streaming down both of your faces. "Dan, I will. But all my things back home…"

"We can sort that later. I can't lose someone like you."

You look down at the floor, sniffing. You think about the whole situation in your mind, jumbling thoughts back and forth. Oh god. You just agreed to live with Dan Howell; to never leave him.

You feel his hand on your jawline, guiding your face back up. Then his lips are upon yours. You were scared. This was your first time doing anything like this.

"Dan, I'm probably really bad at these things."

"Don't worry. Can I teach you?" His tears fading, he gives a sweet, yet slightly naughty smile.

"Hm, I guess, hahahh." You lean in to kiss him, his lips softer than your own. You feel his tongue against your top lip, and you let him slide in to explore your mouth. You slightly moan. He was good at kissing. You break yourself away from him, and move down to his neck. You try your best to pleasure him, biting down gently, kissing afterwards. He shivers, so you must be doing it right.

He sighs while pushing you down onto the bed. You let out a surprised gasp as he settles on top of you, breathing on your neck. He slowly settles between your legs, and you wrap them around him. You can feel his erection through his black jeans.

"Are you sure this is what we should do?" he says, waiting for a sure reply.

"I feel the same. There's nothing wrong with this."

He begins pulling off your shirt. You lift up so he can remove it. He takes off his own shirt and tosses it across the room. You undo your pants and he slides them off, also sliding your underwear down with them. You undo his pants, trying not to mess anything up. His length springs forward and he kicks the rest of the clothing off. You are now both completely vulnerable to each other.

He scoots downward, between your legs, and begins going down on you. You've never felt something so amazing in your life. You try hard to keep your moans from getting too loud. You grab his hair and lightly pull to see the reaction you would get. He inhaled, and crawled all the way up to match the tip of his penis to your entrance. You were ready to take him.

"This might hurt, (y/n)."

Hastily, you reply, "It's fine. I'm ready. Please."

He kisses you as he slowly sheathed himself. As he fills you up, the pain recedes and is replaced by increasing pleasure. He lowered himself closer to you, and began to grind. Being one with Dan was more than you had ever dreamed of. And it was beautiful.

He didn't need to change positions. It never got boring. Love making should never be. You kissed his neck and he kissed yours. There would be marks to hide later.

You were both close to climax. His breathing was hard, and his thrusts were irregular. One last moan and you had come, arching your back as you did. This was enough for Dan. He pulled out, coming on your leg. You wipe it off with a finger, tasting it as Dan apologized with labored breath.

"Better than getting pregnant," you say. It tasted good anyway.

*20 minutes later*

"I ordered pizza," Dan says as he walked through the door, carrying your things from the hotel. "We'll explain to Phil why you're staying. He won't say no."

"That's great. It's only 9 p.m. though. It'll be awhile before he gets back." You fix your hair, and Dan walks up behind you, and wraps you into a warm embrace. You smile and let your head lay on his chest. After he let go, you plopped down onto the couch.

"What game should we play?" Dan asks, looking at the shelf of games.

"Mario Kart 8 should be fun!"

"Alright then, prepare to get wrecked!"

For the rest of that night, you and Dan Howell spent your time gaming, eating pizza, and thinking about arrangements of how you would stay. Of course, you knew it'd all work out perfect in the end, you'd never be forced to leave him. You considered life a success.


End file.
